


The King in the North

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, House Stark, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Princess Sansa, R plus L equals J, Winterfell, king in the north, the vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All but one Stark is dead, and he is out for the blood of those that murdered his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King in the North

He is King in the North, the last known remaining Stark. It is a job he never wanted, a job he long ago gave up. Being a Stark never leaves you though, and no matter how many vows he made that were supposed to strip him of name and lands, it is a fact that always remains.

 

He kills the people that killed his family. It takes some doing but he kills the golden Queen who is nearly as evil as her son was crazy. He hunts every last Frey save the one that married the former Lady Stark’s brother. He cuts through Theon “Reek” Greyjoy with pitiful ease. Now he stands at the Vale, staring at the Moon Door where (as rumor has it) Sansa threw herself from. He’s not sure he believes it, others thought her stupid and naïve but he’s always known she was strong, still, even the strongest can crumble beneath the right circumstances.

 

He wonders what Sansa’s last thoughts were. Did she ask the gods to forgive her? Did she ask to be reunited with the family that was so cruelly taken from her? Did she think anything at all?

 

“I tried,” the man that was once in love with Sansa’s mother says, though he narrows his eyes, “I love Cat and I wanted to honor her by protecting her daughter. I failed.”

 

The Northern King stares at the man they call Littlefinger, wondering if perhaps this man channeled that “love” onto Sansa and she threw herself out the door just to escape him.

 

He wishes he’d known her better, gotten to her before her Southern mother poisoned her to people like him. He never had liked her, not even when she was a new bride at Winterfell. He didn’t like her, though he hadn’t had a good reason until the day Eddard Stark brought Lyanna’s son home with him and claimed the boy was his bastard son.

 

He sighs, turning away from the door that Sansa fell from and towards the man that runs the Vale. He will not rest until his family is avenged, so he will not rest until his mind is at peace that Littlefinger had nothing to do with dear Sansa’s death. He is the King of the North, Benjen Stark, third son of Rickard Stark, brother of Eddard Stark and Lyanna Targaryen, Uncle to the his brother’s children. He will avenge his family, if it is the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this potential ending, so I thought I'd write it. Keep in mind it's late where I am so this might not make any sense.


End file.
